What the rain will tell
by hiei-sister
Summary: What things will everyone find out when it rains.
1. Default Chapter

It was dark a vary cold outside. Yukina sat in a chair watching the rain come down. "Pitter-Patter all day long. Huh, Yukina?" Genki asked as she passed the girl in the living room.

"Yes…it would appear so."

"You sound like Kurama when you say that."

"Oh do I? I'm sorry."

"What's there to be sorry about? I think it's cute. You've really taking a liking to him."

As that as the end statement Yukina's face went 3 different shades of red. Genki smiled to herself. It had taking her so much to not laugh. Though she thought it was the cutest thing in the world. There was a down side to it just like everything else does. The problem was Hiei. Kurama was his best friend and he wouldn't let him take away his younger sister. Also there was Kuwabara to deal with. He was in love with her but she didn't love him back. He wouldn't let anyone take her from him. So as there were probably many other problems Genki could think of but didn't fell the need to. For outside she saw Hiei and wondered if he had heard them talking. But her question was answered when he suddenly ran off.

(Hiei's point of view)

I heard what they said, but I don't believe it. I don't want to believe it. Kurama how could he! This was his sister! Of all the people… Kuwabara seemed to be a better chose now. Where am I going, why am I at Kurama's? Well I'm going to set this right. His window is always open I'll go in that way.

With that as Hiei's last thought he jumped up to the window and taped on the glass. Kurama was startled by Hiei, but got up and opened the window all the same. Hiei was soaked from being outside.

"Hiei what brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait until tomorrow I have enof to do."

"No"

"Then what is it?....Is it Yukina?"

"Yes you stupid fox! What have you done!"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You do and I can tell. Don't tell me you don't notice it as well when she's around you."

"Hiei I don't know what you're talking about"

"You idiot fox! Why did you? How could you?"

"Hiei calm down. I don't know what you're even speaking of."

"Kurama she likes you!"

"…"

"You didn't know did you?"

"No this is news to me as well."

"I swear Kurama if you break her heart I'll break you."

That was all Hiei said before he left out the window again. Leaving now Kurama with his thoughts.

(Kurama's point of view)

She likes me. Why me? And if I didn't even know this then how did Hiei know? Who else knows? This is bad. What' Hiei expect me to do? I…I…I mean…I do like her in that way but She's His sister! What am I thinking? No I can' be with her it's not right…making me decide what to do. I'll sleep on it. Hiei wont do harm to her.

That's when Kurama fell asleep with a vary heavy ordeal on his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei ran anywhere. He was willing to go anywhere, though as fate would have it, he ran back to Genki's. He was going to talk to his sister and get this set straight. When he got there all of the lights were turned off. Everyone had gone to bed already. Hiei decided that this could wait until morning. As he passed Yukina's window he had to make sure that she was okay. But as he passed there Yukina wasn't there. This began to upset Hiei. It was still raining, and raining really hard now. She wasn't in bed or in the house. What was going on? Where had she run off to? She didn't know it but many demons were after her. Hiei looked for her with his Jagon Eye to find her. In seceding in his search he found her at the park. She was sitting on the swings not caring that she was getting all wet. Hiei made his way to the park as fast as he could.

"Yukina"

"W-who's there?"

She couldn't see Hiei because he was hiding in the dark; also it was raining making it really hard to see.

"I-it's your brother"

"W-where are you? Come out please."

"No I will not. But you should be going home, you'll end up getting sick if you don't."

"But who are you? I need a name if you will not show me your face. Please"

"I will always be around so you won't need my name to find me."

"B-but."

"GO HOME NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO GET SICK! NOW GO HOME!"

That was all that was said then she ran off back home. Hiei felt really bad about having to yell at her like that, but if that's what it took to get her home that's what had to be done. Hiei knew that she was going to run right home. Then it was right to bed. He would come by in the morning to speak with her. Yukina did run right home and then she did go to bed right away. But she couldn't forget what had happened. She started to feel really sick and thought nothing of it. But she was to soon learn other wise.

The next morning, as always Kuwabara was up at the temple yelling for Yukina. To his surprise Genki answered the door. She looked vary worried.

"Kuwabara you'll have to come back another day."

"WHAT! WHY!"

"Keep your voice down! You idiot. She's sick no one is to see her today."

"WHAT MY YUKINA IS SICK! I MUST GO SEE HER!"

"No you're the last person she needs to see."

"But Genki! My Yukina is sick!"

"Yes and she needs her rest! Now go find Kurama and Hiei. I believe there's a new mission awaiting you guys"

"No way Granny where here and where not leaving until we know she's better." A newly arrived Yusuke said.

"Fine. Just keep it down for once Kuwabara."

With that said they entered into the temple. They took there seats in the living room. It was no shortly that they had sat down when two known faces appeared. Genki welcomed them in (Kurama and Hiei). They took there seats with everyone else. Conversation soon arose. In turn awoke Yukina who soon came walking out of her room. She was wearing a white Kimono with baby blue butterflies all embroidered on it. Her hair was pulled back but into a high ponytail now. As she entered mayhem followed. Everyone began asking her questions.

"YUKINA! How do you feel?" Kuwabara yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

"Yes Yukina how are you feeling… better I hope." Kurama stated.

"A little bit…though I'm a little dizzy and have a headache. I should be fine in a few minutes."

"You need rest." Came a voice not heard often (Hiei).

"I agree."-Genki

"I second that"-Kurama

"YES my sweet you do need your rest"-Kuwabara

"Hey for once I would listen to the idiot. He has a good point."-Yusuke

"No I have plans today that I should attend to. Also it's nothing to worry about I'll be fine."

"If you must do things let us take care of them. You don't need to strain your self"-Yusuke

"No I couldn't ask you to do that. It's a lot of stuff and you need to be going to school."

"OH NO SCHOOL! COME ON YUSUKE OR WE WILL BE LATE!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Like I care."

"What will Keiko have to say to that?"

"Oh (imagines the lecher he will receive) we best be going."

"I two have school to get to." Kurama stated "Hiei, Master Genki, will you watch over Yukina and we shall switch off after school."

"NO! Please there's no need to go to all that trouble." Yukina aged.

Kurama wasn't going to back down. He could tell it was more then what she said it was, and that it was hurting her so. For her own good he was going to impose this on her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just hurry back you stupid fox."

Kurama knew Hiei was truly worried about her, and he had things to tell her. Kurama didn't wait for Yukina to argue with them. He turned and walked out of Genki's. Yukina's face went white in a flash as she fell to the floor with the closing of the door.

"Yukina!" Hiei yelled as if it was the last thing that he could say.

Hiei in the blink of an eye was at her side with Genki right behind. Kurama heard the yell and ran back inside to help if he could. Kuwabara knew something had gone wrong and pulled Yusuke around. Yusuke sensed it as well and ran hard and fast to the temple. In the temple a lot was going on. Genki was trying to awaken her, Kurama was helping Hiei not crush his sister who was in his arms. Kuwabara and Yusuke arrived and saw Yukina's white face, and Hiei's tear filled eyes. Kuwabara went frantic.

"Yukina!" he yelled and ran to hold her hand. Hiei's hand started to tremble. Kurama turned to Yusuke as if to warn him of the action.

It's been three days and Yukina hadn't awakened. Hiei was at her side day in and day out. Kuwabara was there when he could be, along with Yusuke and Kurama. Genki had said that Yukina had fallen into a deep sleep for some reason. She also had said that it was imposable to wake her, or to tell the out come. Yukina's face was always as white as a sheet and looked like she was in pain all the time. Nothing affected her sleep. Though today wasn't the same…

Yukina slowly awoke. She opened her now baby-blue eyes (will be explained later). She looked around and saw the light coming from the window. She turned her head and saw Hiei asleep with his head on her bed. His hand was around hers. She laid there listening to everything. She liked how peaceful it was, until she heard someone fighting outside. Yukina had an enticing erge to go join in. She slowly sat up and tried not to wake Hiei up, in the end though she didn't secede. She woke him up. Hiei sat up in a startle and saw Yukina. It scared him. Her eyes were baby-blue like frozen ice. Her hair was silver and white. It now came to her ankles. Hiei looked at his sister and didn't understand what had happened but knew it was his sister. He without thinking hugged her. Yukina was taken back by his hug and tried to get away. Hiei released her and started. Yukina looked at Hiei as if he was crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei stared at who he was holding. It didn't look anything like Yukina. This person had to be someone else. She wasn't anyone he'd ever seen. Hiei took the offensive. He let go of this girl and placed his hands on his sword. "Who are you" he demanded.

"Hiei what are you talking about?" she asked. Her voice was cold and shallow.

"Where's Yukina!" Hiei explained not losing his temper.

"Hiei I am Yukina."

"No your not, who are you."

"I get it this must be a dream……man this ones the weirdest one I've have this whole time." The girl said. She placed her hand on her eyes and tried to put pieces together. "How do I get out of here?" She asked what she thought to be a dream Hiei.

"You don't until you give back Yukina!"

"Don't you dream people listen I am her!!" She got out of bed and stood with her feet on the ground. "That's odd it feels real." She said and began to think again.

"I've had it with you tell me where she is."

"Will you go away now I'm trying to find out what to do."

"You're serious."

"Yes now tell me how to get out of this dream world so I can wake up and get back to my friends."

"Your friends are…"

She gave him a stupid look. "Hiei, Yusuke, Kazuma, Keiko, Shizoro, and Genki."

He looked at her in amazement. Only Yukina called the baka by that name. "It is you."

She again gave him the stupid look. "I told you. Now that you've got your head tell me how I get out."

"This is the real world. But you don't look like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Look."

She found a mirror and almost screamed. "Hahaha funny this is a dream this is a dream."

"No Yukina it is not."

"Hush dream Hiei, if it wasn't a dream


End file.
